


One ticket to hell, please

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comic strip, Crack, Digital Art, M/M, so much fucking crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: "Lilo and Stich"/"Hannibal" crossover comic strip
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	One ticket to hell, please

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Hannibal" or "Lilo and Stich". Just wanted to redraw this scene cause why not XD  
> Hope you have a good laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, those are not spoons! XD supposed to be scalpels! And he is in plastic suite
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Doctor_W_V)!


End file.
